A Bundle Of
by Jersey Wolf
Summary: Post-Movie AU, Sometimes things in life don't go quite like you thought they would, but even if you had a support system could you still handle it? The story of how Tom and Jackie made themselves a little person, looking more into the months leading up to it and how they deal with something that they had never really considered. Will update as much as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** First chapter! Look at me writing chapters like a real person. Also, I think you all can figure out what's going on, so I'm not going too say too much. Have at it.

* * *

"I feel miserable…" Jackie moaned, pressing her face into a pillow. It was cool and felt nice against her skull, which threatened her with a headache as she felt distinct pressure behind her eyes.

"I think you just need some soup and sleep. That's what I feel."

"Your sentiments are appreciated, Tom, but that's not gonna make me any less nauseous."

"Sorry…"

"No, no…it's fine. Look, I'll be fine. I'll be okay. I'm feeling better already." Jackie forced a grin on her face and sat up straighter on the couch though her insides rebelled. Tom was fixing her hard with his stare, but he didn't speak. He looked worried, and that was a look the woman had never liked seeing on his face. It aged him in such a distinct way. He felt so fully that she sometimes just couldn't believe it. "Really, I am," she repeated hoping it would take that damn worry off his face.

"I don't know…" Tom frowned not dropping the concern much to the woman's dismay. "I could tell Sebs I can't hang out. I don't mind. I'll tell him we can hang out tomorrow or something."

"I'm fine," the woman insisted ignoring a sharp lurch of her stomach. Acid burned her throat a bit, but she wouldn't let it win. "Now, go have fun or I'll kick you out myself." Tom furrowed his brow for a moment, but eventually the look softened. "Get out, please?"

"Ok, I'll be back…at some point. You're sure you're okay?" Jackie glared back at him, and he backed off. "Right. Getting out. Bye." Quick as he could Tom was out the door after grabbing his coat and scarf before giving the woman on the couch a quick kiss before she swatted him away playfully. Once he was out Jackie flopped back on the couch, swallowing back nausea as it climbed back up again. A few moments passed before she practically hopped onto her feet and ran to the bathroom, only just making it before losing it in the bowl, resting her head on the edge once she was done. The edge was colder than the pillow had been, but it wasn't nearly as soft or as comforting.

"Stupid stomach bug," she grumbled, pushing herself back into a sit, rubbing her head and reaching for a towel to wipe the edges of her mouth. Her stomach was still sloshing around as if she was at sea, but she didn't have it in her to ask Tom to stay. He was missing his friend, and she wanted him to enjoy himself. It was just a stomach bug. She could handle herself. She was sure of it.

* * *

Tom couldn't push away his anxiety as he walked, pulling his coat tighter around him and fidgeting with the tail of his scarf. It was cold, but that was no surprise. November in the city was always freezing, but it wasn't the cold that was bothering him. Not this time. Jackie could be just as stubborn as he was, but she usually didn't push him away. Not like that. Occasionally she'd jokingly give him a shove or try and tackle him (always unsuccessfully), but this wasn't like that at all. She'd wanted him out. Out of the house and out of the way. Tom scrunched his face up against the cold and ventured on.

Sebs had told him to meet in a coffee shop between Jackie's place and his own, and as usual Tom arrived first having practically sped down the sidewalk. Well, it was cold after all, and he'd never been fond of the cold.

The coffee shop was a familiar one but with a name he could never remember and never thought to look at each time he went. What did it matter anyway? Warm earth tones and sweet smells that wafted through the air, and that was the most important part. It was comfortable and dark, almost womb-like in the way it tempted you to drift off into sleep. Deciding that he wasn't quite in the mood for a hot drink or an overpriced pastry just yet, Tom settled into one of the huge cushioned chairs, annoyed for a moment or two by the softness of it and how small it made him feel. Like it was going to eat him up. A giant chair monster.

However, his mind soon rounded back on his concerns. What had he done to piss her off? Usually she had no problems telling him when he'd messed up with what most would consider insulting detail. Still, it worked well that way since Tom had proved time and time again that he was far too dense for the subtle trick or the silent treatment. No bullshit. He tapped the arms of the chair idly, only picking up his head when he spied a familiar shape enter the warm building.

"You already eat?" Sebs asked, giving his friend a teasing poke in the shoulder.

"Haven't even bought anything," Tom shrugged.

"Honestly?" Sebs asked with mock surprise. "You? The human garbage disposal. I can't believe that."

"I've just got stuff on my mind. That's all," Tom muttered, still not meeting his friend's gaze. He scratched his head and shrugged again. What was there to say about it?

"Thinking and you is a dangerous combination," Sebs replied calmly, taking a seat in the chair across from his friend. Though his tone was casual Tom found himself resenting it. "You wanna tell me?"

Tom picked his head up, opening his mouth slightly, but no sound came out. He took a deep breath and tried again. "I think I did something to make Jac mad at me."

"Well, what'd you do?"

"Thanks for having so much faith in me…" Tom mumbled, shooting a half annoyed look in Sebs' direction. "You already assume I messed up?"

"You have a bad habit of getting on people's nerves, and you know I'm kidding."

"I don't know anything." Tom shifted forward in his seat, resting his chin on his hands and his elbows in his legs. "I don't know what I did. I don't know why she seems annoyed at me. She's not feeling well, and I offered to stay. You know…just wanted to be helpful. She got really annoyed though…she usually doesn't get annoyed."

"Is that all?" Sebs asked.

"Is that all?" Tom echoed, sounding mildly offended. "I'm paranoid about this kind of stuff. She gets annoyed with me, and I'm all nerves, which only annoys her more, but…I don't know. She's never really kicked me out before though…"

"I think you're looking too much into it. It doesn't sound like she really kicked you out all _that_ much," Sebs shrugged. "Maybe she knows like I do that you've got a skull made of metal, and you have to be forced to get out more from time to time. Ever think of that?"

"I don't know…" Tom pouted. "I just-"

"No, you don't just anything," Sebs cut him off suddenly. "You are going to stuff your face full of overpriced pastries and drown yourself in hot chocolate like I know you want to, and we're going to hang out. No stressing or I'll stuff your scarf down your throat. Ok?" Tom sank down in his seat, and stared at Sebs for a moment or two, assessing just how serious his friend was being. Sebs tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't hold it long, a smile cracking his façade and giving him away.

"Alright," Tom laughed, sitting back up. "But you're paying for those pastries."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

* * *

Jackie pulled her legs up close to her chest and changed channels idly, but there was not a single thing interesting to be seen. It didn't help that her stomach was still playing games and tying itself up in knots. The vomiting had passed, but something still didn't sit right. That and her head had started to pound with more intensity. She'd had her fair share of stomach bugs, but this didn't feel the same. Of course the more she thought about it the more an answer eluded her. She thought to check the web to see if there were any new bugs going around, but she knew she'd just end up paranoid and a hypochondriac if she bothered.

She'd end up with some rare monkey-virus for sure. Yeah, no thank you.

Shifting on the couch she rubbed her back and tried to focus on the words coming out of the group of "perfectly diverse" women on the screen. Something about some fancy new type of birth control that didn't have to be taken every day. Jackie could only shake her head. If she didn't have to take it every day then she was certain she'd forget-

Wait…

Hopping up, though regretting it soon after as her insides moved along with her she walked to the bathroom and pulled out the all too familiar package. She felt her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she scanned until she found that there was…nothing wrong. She wasn't behind on her pills. She wanted to be relieved, but it was hard to feel better with back pain and nausea. She tapped her fingers on the edge of the sink and stared into the mirror.

"You don't honestly think…" she began, addressing her reflection and pushing back a lock of brown hair. She shook her head. "You're crazy. You know that right?" Her reflection said nothing and only stared back at her looking just as frazzled and unsure as she was certain she must have looked. "It's a stomach bug, and you've been sleeping weird. Tom keeps sticking his cold ass feet on your back. Your schedule's always been a bit irregular. It's nothing, right? Right?"

Taking a step back she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Maybe she was crazy for entertaining this idea, but it persisted in her mind and wouldn't leave despite the mean looks she was giving herself, as if it'd scare the thought away. Still, what harm could a little curious investigation do?

A lot actually if her suspicions were correct.

It wasn't a likely prospect, but it wasn't impossible. Nothing was one hundred percent effective, but still, one would think the odds were pretty stacked. Still, someone had to make that other slim percentage on the box…

She stood there for a few minutes more before finally moving to put on her shoes grudgingly. She'd made up her mind, but it didn't mean she was terribly enthralled by that fact.

* * *

"Jesus, you look like you're gonna puke."

"That's my default expression when I have a solid wad of muffins and coffeecake in my stomach. I think I'm gonna explode. Why would you do this to me?"

"I was only kidding about you stuffing your face before."

"Yeah, but I felt I'd been issued a challenge."

"You're an idiot. You know that right?"

"I'm not just any idiot. I'm _the_ idiot," Tom grinned, smiling like a Cheshire cat and holding his last half eat muffin into the air as the pair walked down the sidewalk. The coffee shop had gotten too stuffy for them, filled to the brim with brooding artists and businessmen, so they'd decided the venture back out to the streets, pointing out interesting people and making asses of themselves just like they always had and likely always would.

"Feeling better?" Sebs asked, taking particular care not to step on an ugly crack in the cement for no real reason other than that he felt like it.

"About what?" Tom replied, shifting his attention almost instantly from his partial muffin before stuffing the rest of it into his mouth still looking at Sebs expectantly. Seemed he was willing to risk exploding.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Whatever. I'll race you to the end of the block."

"What?" Tom didn't stay to explain but bolted, showing an impressive amount of agility for someone whose depth perception occasionally still gave him trouble and who was full up on baked goods. "The hell? Get back here!" All pretences of being an adult forgotten, Sebs followed after, brushing up against a few more people but not caring all the much as his friend looked back at him and stuck out his tongue.

"You're getting slow in your old age," Tom chided as Sebs caught up with him on the corner where he'd stopped. He breathed slowly but deeply, chest rising and falling visibly.

"I'm not that old," Sebs countered. "Besides, you're older."

"Barely. Well, at least I'm not as anal retentive."

"At least I'm not a spazz."

"Fair enough," Tom shrugged and started walking again. "Now, c'mon, there's a park this way that I haven't disrupted yet. This simply won't do."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

Aisles, aisles, and more aisles. The walls of the drugstore were lined with a multitude of pills, magazines, quick fixes, and junk food. Of course those things were not on her list, but their presence drew her attention and all the fine print and colors on white made her head hurt more than it already was. These places were always the same color. Other than the rainbow hues of their products these places tended to be white with either blue or red accents, sometimes both. Close to being as colorless as a hospital, but it sold soda, and the carpet always looked like it had never been properly vacuumed.

Somehow she found the proper section, but instead of grabbing a box of (don't say it) pregnancy tests she just stared blankly at them all. The shelves were stocked full and somehow that was entirely more threatening.

No one else was having this issue. That's why everything was in stock. Choices, choices, choices. And all for her. Dammit. Burdened with a horrid over-abundance.

Turning quickly, Jackie made for the pharmacy, but the people sitting in their chairs waiting for their medication were watching her. Well, they probably weren't, but Jac couldn't get it out of her head that they were, so she kept walking. Past the school supplies, pencils, pens, coloring books. Past the hair products and birthday cards and then back to that aisle. Letting out a sigh she turned into the aisle and restarted her staring contest.

Why was she even here? This was all probably just nothing. A stupid set of coincidences lining up in just the right way. That was a whole lot of coincidences. The sickness. Stomach bug. Awkward spotting. Well, that's what it said to expect on the package for birth control pills. This was nothing. Why was she even here?

Because maybe, just maybe, the entire idea was exciting. Well, maybe exciting wasn't the right word for it. It was something different. Horribly different.

Whatever. Grabbing one of the name-brand packages, early detection and everything, might as well go all out, Jackie pulled it close to her body and headed for the counter. It felt so strange having just that _one thing_ so she grabbed some gossip magazine without looking at the title and a box of saltine crackers from over by the brightly colored snacks. Her stomach was still bothering her anyway, and what harm would their be in it? She contemplated grabbing a ginger ale but decided that she didn't feel like carrying it around.

There was only one register open, and of course there was a line. Lines only ever showed up as soon as you were ready to leave. One of the few things on Earth she swore must have been a sign that Satan himself was in fact alive and well. Sighing, Jackie leaned back on one foot and tried to tune into the soft pop music that played over the speakers. Some singer or group she didn't know narrating her adventures in the surreal world.

"Trying for your first?" came an almost overly feminine voice from the distant plane of reality.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention."

"I just assumed since you were buying a pregnancy test that you and your husband must have been trying for kids." Jackie's eyes fell on an older woman, mid or late forties she figured. Or maybe she was one of those people her age that looked old. Jackie really couldn't tell and wasn't trying to hard. Angular features and about her height. A little taller perhaps. Bright blue eyes that almost rivaled Tom's. Almost.

She already didn't like her, but that was not reason not to be civil.

"No, no, it's fine," Jackie smiled. "I uh…I'm just being on the safe side is all."

"I see," the woman drawled out, and Jackie suddenly felt all the judgment behind the woman's eyes. All the disapproval they held, realizing now why her instincts had gone off just looking at her. "So, you don't have a husband?"

"Well, not really," Jackie replied feeling oddly compelled to explain and defend herself.

"It's a yes or no question, dear," the woman smiled, putting on a friendly face. Jackie frowned and knew there was no point in trying to talk reason and relativism. "So do you have a husband or…?"

Or do you go gallivanting around like an irresponsible person? Oh, yes, yes of course…

"No, I don't have a husband," she replied narrowing her eyes. "And if you really want to know what this all is then let me tell you that it's none of your damn business."

The woman's eyes went wide, and her mouth opened, most likely to tell Jackie that she was being "rude" or "unladylike", but Jackie had already taken a step away, noticing a new register being opened. The woman uttered something, but it made no difference anymore. Dropping the stuff on the counter she scanned the shelves of gum and grabbed a pack to add to her collection of drug store miscellany.

"That everything?"

"Hm?" Jac looked over at the cashier. A friendly enough looking girl with tight curls and dimples the size of Texas. "Oh, yeah, thanks. Sorry, I was just a little distracted."

"Nah, it's fine," the girl smiled. "I was actually just about to leave, but I heard what that woman said to you so…"

"Thanks," Jackie smiled, paying.

"Hey, gotta look out for each other," the girl laughed.

"Feminist?"

"Militant," the girl quipped her smile not fading.

"Should have known," Jackie smiled back. "But yeah, thanks again. Don't know what I would have done if I'd had to stand next to her much longer. Probably knock her out or something."

"Don't worry about it. She was being rude. Good luck with that by the way."

"Thanks. I think I'll be fine."

"Good guy?"

Jackie paused as she took her bag. "Yeah," she nodded. "Real good guy." Waving she headed out, feeling like a Jedi as she walked through the automatic doors. Like a fucking Jedi.

* * *

The bench was hard, and one piece wiggled under his weight, but Tom couldn't be bothered to care as he stared up at the gray, November sky. Normally the gray made him feel depressed, but with his system currently more sugar than blood and Sebs staring up with him he found the view to be rather nice. Calming in fact.

"No one's really in the park," he observed bringing his head down and scanning the area. There were more leaves on the ground and people,, but at least it meant he could shuffle through them to hear them crunch without the threat of people looking at him weird.

"That's because it's November, and most people are doing indoor things."

"But it's so nice out."

"I thought you hated the cold."

"Well, it's not so bad right now. It feels nice," Tom shrugged. "Clear, I guess. I also like how the trees look like they are either on fire or the ground around them is…like lava or something. Makes it feel warmer, you know?"

"Feeling thoughtful?" Sebs asked, relaxing his neck as well. "Don't think I have the brains today to deal with you being thoughtful."

"Nah, I'm done. Don't worry."

"Awesome, but my hands are still freezing."

"Then sit on them, dumbass."

"I have been. Maybe we should start heading in the direction of my place? I hear that there's a marathon of monster movies on," Sebs offered. Tom thought on it for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, I'm game."

* * *

Three minutes. Three long minutes. Jackie sat crossed legged on the bathroom floor and flipped through the magazine she bought and ate saltines as she skimmed over stories about this celebrity and that celebrity. She normally didn't care about these things, and she still didn't, but the section on who was pregnant and with who caused her to stop flipping and scrutinize.

Smiles. Every last one of them was all smiles and radiant and tan and happy and just so damn perky with their expensive sunglasses and hundred dollar haircuts. What about the nausea? The back pain? Where was all the unpleasant stuff other than "Gosh! I've had the worst craving for pickles wrapped in bacon!" Jackie ended up tossing the glossy magazine to the side and standing up to look at herself in the mirror once more.

Indifference over a smile. Skin showing signs of staying homebound during the winter months. She figured her boobs were pretty perky, but whimpered as she poked them. Tender. Damn, she was a wreck. Or at least she felt like one. Nothing like the saturated women on the pages.

"Eh, who needs over-priced flip flops and skin cancer," Jackie grinned, pulling her phone out her pocket to check the time. Three minutes in t-minus ten, nine, eight…

Letting out a deep breath Jackie looked down on the edge of the sink, holding her hand back as thoughts of "gross, I peed on that" crossed her mind along with thoughts of just throwing the stupid thing out because she was being stupid. This was stupid. Everything was stupid. Magazines, pregnancy tests, and nausea. All just stupid, stupid, stupid. Still, it couldn't hurt to just be safe. Take a quick peak and put all this to rest. Today had already been interesting enough without the answer to a mystery just sitting out in the open.

Dammit, just look at the damn thing! It's not going to bite!

"Alright, alright…" Jackie replied to her own thoughts picking up the test. A weird looking plastic thing that could be nothing else but itself. Just a weird looking plastic thing. Nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

"That's not gonna kill a zombie. You gotta either shoot them in the head, decapitate them, or set them on fire. Those are the only possible ways."

"Sebs," Tom replied calmly as if this was the most civil discussion in the world. "You have to remember that these aren't your standard model zombies. These are _infection_ zombies. They're a whole other thing entirely. Yeah, those things will work on them, but you can shoot these ones like any other person 'cause they're still pretty much people. Bullet holes kill people, and if they don't you just gotta keep shooting. It's hard for them to attack you if they look like Swiss cheese."

"You've already prepared for a zombie apocalypse haven't you?"

"Would it be me if I hadn't?" Tom countered.

"No, I guess not," Sebs replied, eyes still focused on the screen. "This movie could do with more explosions though."

"Agreed…"

The movie went quiet as the protagonist's breathing became more and more clear as impending doom loomed closer. Silence then breathing. Tension building at its best, and both men leaned forward, expectantly awaiting the blood bath that was about to ensue. Zombies, guns, and blood drenched survivors. There really were few things better than that. God, the silence was almost deafening. And then…

The phone went off.

Tom jumped and jerked awkwardly as he was startled; practically off the couch by the time he was able to catch himself. Sebs had jumped as well, but he'd been able to keep his seat while Tom decided that it was just easier to flop onto the floor and then onto his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" Tom exhaled, somehow managing to talk over the sudden cacophony of gunshots, screaming, and zombie growls that erupted from the television.

"Struck down by a rogue dial tone. How tragic," Sebs teased.

"Ah, shut up and answer it. I'm trying to watch zombies being massacred."

"From the floor?" A pillow caught Sebs in the head, and he grabbed the phone. "Hello. Jac? Hi, yeah, he's here. Uh huh…yeah, I don't know where else he'd be either. Yeah, hang on." Tom picked up his head to see Sebs holding the phone out toward him. "It's for you." Sitting up all the way, Tom grabbed the phone, ignoring the smirk that was on his friend's face and covering one ear with his hands to block out the ruckus.

Sticking his tongue out quickly he brought the phone to his other ear. "Yeah'llo?"

"Hey, Tom…I uh…I'm sorry about bugging you especially since I kinda kicked you out earlier," came Jackie's voice on the other end.

"Don't worry about it," Tom answered shoving his hand in Sebs' face to silence the whipping noises the other man was making as he stood up and resettled himself on the couch. "You need something?"

"Yeah, actually," Jackie continued, an unfamiliar shakiness in her voice. Tom's expression turned to concern as he listened. "I…could you come home, please? I know you're hanging out with Sebs and all but…"

"You really sick?" Tom asked.

"Y-yeah. Could you please just get here?"

"I'll be there in a bit."

"Thanks."

The phone disconnected, but Tom held the phone to his face for a few more moments.

"Something the matter?" Sebs asked, voice returning to its usual seriousness.

"I don't know…" Tom answered, handing the phone back over to Sebs. "I gotta go. It's probably nothing. I'll be right back. Keep watching the zombie stuff…" he continued as he got up though his tone seemed off and his voice petered out. It wasn't like Jackie to be like that. Nervous. Why was she nervous?

"You'll tell me what's up won't you?"

"Yeah, I will. Promise," Tom nodded as he grabbed his coat, stuffed his scarf in his pocket, and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Chapter. Freakin'. Two. I feel like a _real_ writer.

* * *

"Hey, what's the matter? You don't look so hot," Tom said from his seat on the couch. He was trying to keep his voice even, but it was so hard when he didn't know quite what was going on. His walk from Sebs' apartment was blurred together in a rush of cool air and concern. Jackie's place wasn't a far walk, not far by Tom's standards anyway, but as he arrived he realized he was out of breath, opting to take the elevator rather than the stairs for once. Avoiding both the stairs and the stares of people who would likely wonder why on Earth he looked so bugged out since they would have not been able to see anything immediately wrong. Tom knew though that something wasn't right. Call it instincts of just being observant; he just couldn't get his nerves to settle.

The ride up had been almost excruciating, and what was worse was the look that she gave him when he arrived. Nervous, almost flighty, unable to look him in the eye and mumbling when she did speak. Something he was not accustomed to seeing on and hearing from someone who usually had the confidence to pull him out of his own reluctance.

"I mean…I know you're sick and everything, so you can't be good, but you called. Are you okay?" the man continued, talking to fill the silence as he stared across the room. So far she'd offered him no more than a weak "hi" and had situated herself as far away from him as possible. He had already worried himself close to the point of sickness, and this wasn't helping his nerves any. What had he done? Why was she so upset? At this point he was certain the tension would kill him.

"I don't know. I mean…shit, I know. I'm not…god, this is just so frustrating…" Jackie replied, standing up from her seat on one of her chairs. Even as she stood she braced herself up against it. "I can't even think straight. I'm sorry. God, I don't even know what I was planning on saying…" Keeping up the momentum she looked like she pushed herself forward and walked right past Tom and down the hall, a door closing behind her leaving Tom on the couch to ponder the empty room.

Tom sat in the silence, a bit dumbstruck and confused. He wanted to get up, but his muscles had tensed up to the point of immobility. Locked up. He couldn't even shift himself to look down the hall or even turn his head. "Jac?" he called, his throat threatening to close up on him. "What's going on?" No response. No anything. Perhaps she wasn't able to understand him through the strangled garble sound of his voice. A sound that could best be described as a whimper escaped him, and he felt his legs twitch and then force him to stand up. His mind had released him but to do what? "Jac, come on…you're scaring me half to death."

Down the hallway and to the door the silence persisted. Tom dug his teeth into his cheeks and took a step forward and then another until he was within reach of the door. He thought to knock, but his arm refused to cooperate. He knew just standing there would be more than useless though.

Pressing his ear to the door, Tom still couldn't hear anything. Tapping it lightly, arm deciding it had been stubborn enough for the time being, he called again. "Jac? Hey, let me in…I'm coming in. I know the door's not locked. You didn't lock it. I didn't hear it click. I'm coming in. You got that?" he rambled, trying to at least annoy a response out of her. More silence. "I'm coming in. Unless you say something…nothing?" Not even so much as the sound of movement. "Ok, you asked for it. I warned you. I'm opening the door…" Tom's heartbeat thudded in his ears, as he moved away from the door. He reached out to open it, his fingers grazing the doorknob but doing nothing to move it. This really shouldn't have been so hard.

And yet it was. Who the fuck invented moments like this? Who'd have them willingly? Tom knew he certainly hadn't and wouldn't. Sighing, he braced himself and turned the knob and pushed, the door moving easily. How anti-climactic. He'd at least expected some kind of struggle, but no, nothing at all. Perhaps that was even worse. He wasn't used to this level of apathy. What made it more anti-climactic was the scene with which he was greeted.

There upon the bed, curled up in a ball was Jackie, looking exhausted and small and childlike. "Hey…" Tom whispered taking a few steps forward and crawling onto the bed and rolling onto his side, shimmying as close to her as he could, almost enveloping her as he pulled his legs up to hers and reached an arm across Jackie's side. "You okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay," Jackie retorted as she balled up tighter, moving away from him. "I'm scared shitless."

"Ah, come on, Jac…you're not afraid of anything," he said, keeping his voice low though anxiousness wove itself deep within his words. What was she talking about? Normally a thought or two would have entered his mind, but his present anxiety was enough to keep them at bay for the time being.

"You'd be surprised," Jackie frowned, hairs one the back of her neck standing up at the feeling of a cold nose and warm breath against her skin. Tom had moved to compensate for her shying away, and his desire to be so close, while she could recognize it as an attempt to be comforting, was not helping in the slightest. He still wanted to be close to her, but would he still want to if he knew?

"I don't think anything surprises me anymore," Tom replied, and Jackie shook her head. Oh, is that what he thought? Maybe it was a good sign.

"Look, I figured out why I'm not feeling well. Why I haven't been feeling well," she began, rolling over but remaining curled up against Tom's torso. He was warm, and it made her feel sleepy. Not like she wasn't already tired enough. "It's really simple, but…it's not I guess, and I want to tell you, but I don't know what you'll do. I don't know what to do, and you know how I hate that."

"You're gonna have to elaborate. I'm not a mind reader."

"I'm trying, okay?" Jackie snapped. Tom made a hurt sound, and she felt suddenly guilty. He didn't know. How could he know if she didn't tell him? It wasn't fair, and she knew it. She looked up at him only feeling guiltier as she saw the concern on his face. "Jeez, I'm sorry," she sighed, reaching over and rubbing his cheek, the normal gesture feeling nice in the context of the situation. "Look, I went the drug store today, you know…looking for something that might make me feel better, and well…I had this idea and bought something that would, you know, potentially answer some questions."

"What…?" Tom's face was devoid of any real understanding. He was paying attention for sure, his attention focused on her, but he could have sworn that nothing was being said to him. All this vagueness was starting to hurt his head. He'd never appreciated getting talked at, but what could he say? She seemed to be trying.

"Alright, for real this time," Jac said, taking a deep breath. It was now or never, and Tom was already confused. Confusion was certainly not the goal here. Clarity. Truth. Truth was the best option, and she knew what it was. She needed to speak slowly and clearly, but she could already feel her words starting to come up fast like they did back in the days of uncomfortable school presentation. "I sort of…boughtapregnancytest, anditcameoutposititiveandIwa slike 'noway' soIdiditagain, andthesamethinghappened, so…IthinkI'mpregnant." She felt her cheeks flush. Oh jeez…that had not gone how she'd wanted to at all.

"Were those even words?" Tom asked, expression proving to still be genuinely concerned and confused. She'd thought that perhaps he'd caught all that; had the smallest hope that she wouldn't have to say it again.

"Sorry, I'll try and go a little slower this time," she sighed.

"I'd like that."

"Okay, so I went to the drug store, and while I was there I bought some pregnancy tests. You know…just because…" Tom's expression became more scrutinizing as he put meaning to words, like he had it right on the tip of his brain, but he wanted to be sure first. And that look wasn't making this any easier. "So, I took the test, and it turned out positive…twice."

Tom's scrutiny turned to blankness, and Jackie felt her heart sink as he pushed himself up into a sit, palms flat, face turned down and away. The wheels turned in his head for an eternity, but he said nothing. Nausea of a different kind tickled Jac's stomach, and she felt a lot colder without him there. This was what she hadn't wanted. At least if he'd speak she could understand it, but she couldn't interpret the silence.

"So…you're…" he managed to force out, still not looking up.

"It would seem so," the woman nodded, sitting up as well.

"I see…"

"Tom…" He didn't look up, didn't even flinch, so she did. "Tom, can we talk about this? Please? That's why I called. I don't know what to do, and I thought maybe if I told you…"

"That I'd know what to do?" Tom said, picking up his head suddenly. "Fuck, how should I know?"

"I don't know, but…"

"But nothing," the man interrupted. "Look, I gotta go. I can't talk. Maybe some other time. I just can't talk right now." Tom was on his feet and by the door in a flash, making no attempt to hide the fact that he was avoiding eye contact. "Maybe some other time, yeah?"

"Wait a minute. Tom-" The door closed behind him with a deafening crack-thud sound, and his quickened footsteps down the hall causing Jackie to feel herself wilt until she was lying on the bed again, laying in the silence until after the front door closed and there was no one else to confide in but herself. Just nausea and cold and loneliness. It didn't happen right away, but she felt a pain in her chest that didn't go away, and she clenched her eyes shut to stop the burning.

* * *

Tom's hands were shaking as he walked out the door, down the hall, and practically flew down the stairs, abundance of thoughts making his mind buzz from all the static. November wind greeted him as he stepped outside and blew away his thoughts as his legs carried him back to Sebs' apartment without his consent. He didn't see the other people, and he could have sworn he'd gone deaf. Not even his own mind wanted to break the silence. Back inside the building, up the stairs, down the hall, and in through the door, plopping himself back down on the couch immediately and staring at the TV screen.

"A 'hello' would have been nice," Sebs, who apparently was still on the couch from before, Tom hadn't noticed, said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Hello," Tom replied quickly at the first sound he'd heard stole away the silence. A knee jerk reaction in verbal form. Sebs furrowed his brow and gave his friend's profile a glare.

"Tom, look at me." Obediently Tom did just that, face slack save for his jaw that ground his teeth against one another. "What the hell happened?"

"Happened? What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean, Tom. Jackie called. What'd she have to tell you?" Tom wrinkled his nose and looked away. Sebs knew something was up, but he'd be damned if he let what had passed out. "Something happened didn't it?" Insistent wasn't he?

"Nothing happened."

"Bullshit."

"Drop it, man," Tom insisted as he focused his attention back on the screen. "So, zombies…what'd I miss?"

"Nothing."

"Well, obviously something had to have happened. That guy looks like he's in fucking shock. People don't look like they're in shock for no good reason."

"Exactly."

Tom eyed Sebs warily, but his jaw clenched. He snorted, his nostrils flaring, and Sebs believed for half a second that Tom was going to bite him. "My life's not a zombie movie, Sebs," Tom growled. "Now, can you please just tell me what happened? Is this even the same movie? It doesn't look like the same movie."

"Maybe I'd tell you what's going on if you'd do the same for me," Sebs countered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Come on. What could I possibly do?"

Tom hunched his shoulders and rested his chin on his palm as he leaned forward in his seat. "I don't know. That's why I don't want to say anything."

"That's stupid."

"I know, but I don't care. You might get weirded out. That a better reason?"

"I'm your friend, remember? There's very little you could do that'd weird me out at this point."

"Point taken, but this thing is just…so fucking weird."

"What thing?"

Tom pressed his lips together and groaned. Well, now he had to tell him. He'd admitted to a "thing". Score one point for Sebs' need to know "things". He'd never hear the end of it now if he didn't either tell the truth or think up a good lie quickly.

"Alright, well, you know that thing that people do?"

"Oh, most definitely, Sir Vague-a-Lot."

"Your choices at the moment are getting an explanation or a fist to the face," Tom threatened, and Sebs knew better than to assume he was joking. Tom felt a bit guilty though. He'd gotten irritated at Jackie for being just as vague, and now he was doing the same thing. Still, Sebs was sporting for a smack upside the head with that comment. Nothing would convince Tom otherwise.

"Okay, okay…go on."

"So, Jac's not been feeling too good, and well…man…how do I put this…tiny human."

Sebs pondered for a moment before replying. "A midget?"

"What? No. Why the hell? Never mind…I don't want to know." Tom shook his and continued. "I mean the other kind of tiny human. She kinda sorta…told me about it, and so…that's what happened."

Sebs sat up and stared as he listened, taking little time to figure out what was being said to him. "Wait…you mean like a kid?" he asked though his tone showed that he already knew the answer. Tom nodded. "Jeez, what'd you say to that? I mean…I guess that's not too unexpected, but…what'd you say?"

"I…" Tom began, rubbing his head and fixating on the TV once more. "I…"

"What?"

"I didn't say anything. I just said that I had to go. I left. Sebs, I left."

"You did what?" Sebs asked, sounding disappointed. "Tom…"

"I left! I couldn't handle it so I left. I fucking almost pissed myself, and I ran away. How the fuck do you think I got here?" Tom interrupted, throwing his arms up into the air before bringing them back down onto his head, palms over his ears and fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp. "Get it now?"

"Yeah, I got it," Sebs frowned, looking more than his fair share of disappointed. "Tom, that was a real shit thing to do." Tom didn't answer him. He was busying himself with digging his toes into the floor and drumming his fingers against his head, doing his best to not hear his friend's words and the disapproving tone. "You should get your ass off this couch, and figure that out," Sebs continued, voice firm, almost like a parent scolding a child. "You know you should."

"I can't…" Tom tried to explain. "It's not like there's anything I could say…do…"

"You could grow yourself a pair of balls," Sebs offered still looking less than impressed.

"That's my problem," Tom replied, scrunching up his face and squeezing out a laugh. "Hell, I was half convinced I couldn't even _do_ that."

"Guess you proved yourself wrong."

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

"It could be worse," Sebs shrugged.

"Don't think so," Tom said. "I'm fairly certain that I've created a demon from hell," he continued. "The fucking Anti-Christ…oh man…this is not good."

"That's not very nice, and you're making excuses."

"Are they working?"

"No. Get off my couch."

Tom picked up his head and stared at the TV, then Sebs, then the floor, and then back at the screen. Blood, guts, and zombie moans…

"Okay…" Tom nodded. "I'll go. Yeah…I'll go."

Sebs may or may not have said something, but even if he had Tom's mind was already trying to sort itself out, possibly find an impossible solution to all this. Back out into the cold again. Off to face something that he'd never imagined. If ever he felt the need to pray to the mighty "whoknowswhat" in the sky he felt this was it. Looking up he stepped to the side as a person brushed past him. Busy, busy, busy…and unaware. Unaware of the thing he was passing.

Staring up at the gray sky, Tom hoped it wasn't as empty as it looked.

The rest of the walk was quiet, the sky darkening as Tom dragged his feet. It took twice the time it usually would, and Tom wondered if he should bother trying at all. It was late. It was cold. She probably didn't want to see him. She was probably mad at him and with good reason. Still, Sebs had been right, and Tom knew he was right.

That only made him feel worse.

He managed to shut off his mind until he was at the door to Jackie's apartment. Perhaps an empty mind was the best thing for this. His ability to think was proving itself unreliable. He went for the handle, but to his surprise it was locked. The door was never locked, and his heart sank. Had she not expected him to come back? He had a key of course, but it was the principle of the thing.

She'd locked him out, and on purpose too. He knew he certainly hadn't done it. Did he dare open the door?

"Jac?" he called, knocking softly on the door feeling the uncomfortable force of déjà vu. "Jac…hey, I'm back. Could you let me in? Please?" He knocked again. Harder. "I'm sorry, okay? I messed up. Gimme another shot. Open the door. I thought about it some more…hello?"

"Why should I give you another chance?" came the woman's voice from behind the door. Tom had heard her angry before, but this wasn't just sharp teeth. There was poison in it, and his hand fell away before he pressed it flat against the door, leaning his forehead against the smooth surface.

"Because I'm stupid, and you know that. I fucked up. I didn't mean to. Please let me in. Jackie…say something, please. Jac, are you even listening to me?" Tom could hear nothing, and out of the corner of his eye he could see a few people in the hall staring at him. Focusing forward he knocked again. "Come on…you want to talk? I'll talk. Don't ignore me. Dammit, please don't fucking ignore me…" Tom hated how his voice started to sound like a whine, but he found it harder and harder to maintain his composure, or what he'd had of it.

He couldn't even hear movement on the other end. Just like before. Fucking before. She was just standing there, staring at the door knowing full well he was out there, and she refused to do anything about it. He was absolutely sure of it. She had the choice to let him in, and she had chosen not to. Tom felt something in his mind slip out from under him, and his knees slowly gave up on supporting him as he slowly slid down into a sit, knees drawn up close to him and the side of his head up against the door.

And of course those fuckers down the hall were still staring.

"Jackie," he forced through the barbed wire in his throat. "I know you're listening…well, maybe you're not, but you can hear me. I know that. I don't care that everyone's looking at me funny. I just want you to let me in. I did a really shitty thing. Let me in. I'm sorry, Jac. I'm really fucking sorry, okay?"

Nothing, nothing, nothing…click, the sound of a lock being turned back. Tom picked up his head and moved away from the door, awkwardly crouched on all fours as Jackie opened the door, looking down on him like he was some dead animal a cat had dragged in. He smiled weakly, trying to look endearing. Well, as endearing as his face got.

"What was that you said?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"That I'm sorry," Tom repeated, looking and sounding over eager. "That I'm stupid and an asshole."

"Good," Jackie replied, quickly and sharply before closing the door hard, the sound causing Tom to stumble and land on his rump as it almost caught his nose. Righting himself, Tom stood up and went to the door, cautiously grabbing the handle and turning it, this time it was unlocked, but he couldn't smile.

"Hey…" he greeted softly, spotting Jackie sitting cross-legged on the couch. She didn't even turn to look at him. He went to sit on the couch as well, but the woman shot him a glare, and he opted to plant himself on the floor in front of it instead. He had every intention of keeping himself intact. "So...you want to talk?" he asked, feeling weird as he looked up at her like he was some child. "I want to talk now, but if you don't want to talk I guess that's okay too…"

"You're really sorry?" Jackie asked, training her eyes down upon him.

"You know I am…"

"Why'd you leave? You really that much of a scaredy cat?"

"Guess so…but I came back didn't I?"

"Yeah, I suppose you did."

"I don't really react well to surprises..."

"I know you don't."

Tom leaned forward, resting his palms on the carpet. His tongue felt dry and heavy in his mouth, but he couldn't ask for water. He knew he'd just use it to push what he wanted to, had to, ask farther and farther away. "So, you're…" the word sloshed around in his head a little bit longer before he finally managed to say it aloud. "Pregnant." God, what a weird sounding word it was. Emphasis never sounded right, and it was clunky. What a god-awfully appropriate word.

"Yep," the woman nodded, her tone markedly removed from the moment.

"Mine?"

"Well, I'm not the fucking virgin Mary."

"So…that's a yes?"

"Yes."

"That's…cool. Didn't think I could do that."

"Surprise," Jackie said, rolling her eyes.

Tom made a face, but kept the comment that went with it to himself. Slowly he shifted so that his arms rested on the couch. Baby steps. "You know what happened?" Jackie shot him a look. "That's not what I mean," the man clarified, lifting himself onto the couch, but giving the woman her space. "I mean, weren't you on the pill or something?"

"Yeah," Jackie shrugged. "But sometimes it fails, which kinda sucks, but it's whatever, I guess…weird how the symptoms of birth control are a lot like the symptoms of pregnancy. How weird is that? You'd think that'd screw up so many people." Jackie's voice grew more and more agitated as she spoke, hugging her arms to her sides and holding her arms tightly so that her knuckles were almost white. "Or maybe I'm just stupid. I think I'm just stupid. I should have figured…what's the percentage again? I mean…it's not a perfect hundred for a reason right?"

"Please, just shut up," Tom said shaking his head and grabbing Jackie's arm. She tried to pull away, but Tom pulled her over to him, a bit roughly, but that was just how he did things, and wrapped his arms around her so that her back was to his chest. Jackie stiffened for a moment or two, not enjoying the immediate feeling of being held captive, but relaxed as she felt him rest his head at the base of her neck. A cold nose and warm breath…it was almost comforting.

"Thanks…" she said gently.

"You okay?" Tom asked.

"Of course I'm not okay," she replied though softer than she had before when he'd asked.

"I don't think I'm okay either," he admitted. "What're we gonna do?"

"That's a good question…"

The pair sat in silence, contemplating and trying to distract themselves at the same time. Neither knew quite what to say, what to do. A kid…both figured they should have discussed something like this ahead of time, but as they say, hindsight is twenty-twenty.

"Well," Jac began, deciding that the silence had persisted long enough. "I personally make it a point not to have sex with anyone I'd be opposed to having a kid with, but that's just a me thing. Kind of a prude aren't I?"

"Nah, seems reasonable, and I think I can safely say you're far from a prude," Tom shrugged, even offering a smile. "And I mean…I like kids and all, but I just…I'd kinda given up hopes on any of my own. You know…there'd be a real risk involved…"

"What do you mean?" the woman asked, turning her face to look Tom in the eye.

"Well, I mean…not a physical risk or something like that. Hell, I'm strong as a fucking bull." Jackie bit her lip, but her laugh refused to be held back. "Oh hush…"

"Sorry, go on."

"I'm just afraid that…that the kid will be like me."

"That wouldn't be so bad," Jackie replied. "I know haw to deal with you."

"Yeah, but I can't deal with me."

"Kid might end up like me or like neither of us."

"That could be interesting," Tom nodded before moving to rest his chin on Jackie's head.

"It could, and well…I really…don't want to get _rid_ of it. You know…I mean…you know, like _that_…" Jac said, leaning back more. "Maybe that's just a me thing too? Because I mean…if that's what it comes to…" Tom remained silent though he knew the statement had been a veiled question in his direction. "I mean…you're not opposed to that are ya?" Still, he said nothing. "We could always give it to someone else…" Jackie offered lightly.

"No," Tom finally responded, shaking his head. "I did this…I'm taking responsibility for it. Like…like a fucking adult."

"You sure? I mean, I can't really say that I had no part in this."

"Sure? I'm not sure of anything. Definitely not right now…"

"Me either." Jackie paused, allowing her mind to entertain thoughts. She knew better than to assume what most would. White picket fences, pies baking, dog in the non-existent yard…no, that was foolish to assume. This situation was highly atypical, and yet she couldn't care about that aspect of it. Typical was so boring. Of course it was also predictable. But hadn't she promised never to be predictable? And what about Tom? He seemed to have made up his mind, and goodness knew when he made up his mind he was damn hard to convince otherwise.

"You think we can handle this, Jac?" Tom asked suddenly. "I always wanted kids when I was younger. Maybe this isn't so bad?"

"I guess we'll have to, and it could be far worse," Jackie replied. However, as she said it she realized that she really wasn't too bothered. Maybe they could do this, and if they couldn't…to hell with that thought. There were far more inept people in the world. They could do this. They were going to try. "You scared?" she asked, practically hearing Tom having thoughts.

"I'm terrified," he began, his own mind whirling around with possibilities. "But I'm kinda…I know this might sound weird, but…I'm kinda excited. I guess it'd more be anxious really."

"Same, but at least we can be terrified and anxious together. It's better than nothing."

Tom let his arms relax, having them rest limply on Jackie's legs. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he was certain his ears were bright red. As weird and as stressful as this was there was still something weirdly enticing and interesting about it. This was a problem he'd never thought he'd encounter, but as he sat there his mind traveled back to his twenty-something ponderings on a family. On kids, on happiness, on people waiting for him when he got home, on normalcy…He'd since quite convinced himself that such things weren't meant for him, but maybe, just maybe, this was some way of having his own twisted version of normal.

Just maybe…

"Yeah, better. There's two of us for one thing," Tom agreed. "We're in for a whole lotta shit aren't we?"

"The most shit you've ever seen."

"Fantastic."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This took me far too long to write. I blame school. Anyway, onto chapter 3 of this things. Story-ho!_  
_

Tom flitted in and out of sleep, not even the light of day that shined in through the windows disrupted him as he dreamed in black and white and shades of gray. Dreams filled with half conversations and snippets of memory. He heard soft noises in the back of his head like the voices of ghosts or children. Perhaps both.

Ghost children…very spooky.

However, a different sound aroused his senses and woke him from the whirling dreamscape. The room was dark save for a shaft of light and empty, present company excluded. Blinking a few times before rubbing his cheek, feeling the prickle of nighttime stubble on his fingertips, Tom tried to remove the sleep from his face, looking around the bedroom in the process as if something would appear. He still had his clothes from the day before on though they were now stiffer and felt weird on his skin, and it would appear he had slept on top of the sheets, the bed mussed up less than it usually was.

The night before had been a flood of sensations and feelings as he and Jackie had discussed their situation back and forth between themselves. Thoughts on kids and their own ability to take care of things. Jackie had mentioned having had several dogs when she was growing up, but Tom had been quick to remind her that children weren't quite the same as dogs. Dogs were furrier. Even that joke had gotten a laugh, and some frayed nerves were treated with levity until the unease ebbed away and there was nothing left but weariness, the two of them succumbing to sleep atop the bed where they had been sitting, huddled up close together as if to defend against any further surprise and distress.

Tom's head felt warm though the rest of him was colder from waking up alone, and his mind was fuzzy, but he could still hear the sound that had woken him up in the first place, something moving outside. Life outside the confines of the room. Sitting up he stretched his arms over his head, a few joints cracking. He was thankful to morning drowsiness for putting a haze over his nerves given the fact that yesterday's events were still fresh and stressful, though today seemed to be starting out much better. Then again, it had only just begun. Horrible things could still happen, but Tom just didn't have the mental awareness at the given moment to think about it. Placing his feet on the floor, Tom was taken aback by the fact that he still had his shoes on. Oh well. He pulled them off and rubbed his feet before attempting to stand up once again.

He managed to make it to the door but paused momentarily as his brain dug around for just how doors worked before continuing. Left foot. Right foot. That was how you walked wasn't it? He picked up his head and tried not to stare at his feet. Something smelled like coffee…probably coffee. Smelled nice and tasted less nice.

The kitchen door swung open easily, perhaps a little too easily as it hit against the wall with a loud crack.

"Good morning. What're you doing up?" Jackie asked, surprisingly composed despite the noise. Tom could quite tell if it was because she didn't mind or if she was focusing so hard on not worrying that she couldn't be bothered to put forth the extra effort and care about how hard Tom could slam the doors. He did it often enough.

"I could ask you the same question," Tom mumbled, maintaining enough consciousness to see Jackie standing at the kitchen counter with the coffee he'd smelled, already dressed and ready for the day. He could smell the soap she used from where he stood.

"It's Monday. I'm an adult who has a job. Remember?" she replied as she moved past him to go sit on the couch. He didn't follow her but kept his gaze trained on the counter, foot holding the door open.

"It is?" Tom paused, figuring in his head as he finally turned to the couch. Days always seemed to mesh together these days. "Oh, yeah…and no one wants to hire me. I have no skills, and I'm crazy," he said sleepily as thoughts fell awkwardly from his mind with no attempt at segwaying. The man dragged his feet and dropped onto the couch with all the grace of a square wheel, sitting there limply as sleep started to round on him once more.

"Crazy's a hard thing to do," Jackie shrugged as she drank her coffee, the smell of it making Tom's nose twitch. "Seems to exhaust you enough."

"You look better," Tom commented choosing to ignore the latter part of the woman's comment. "Feel better?"

"A bit. Stomach's still acting up, but I figure I'm just going to have to get used to that," the woman replied. "Was thinking about calling the doctor. You know…get on track with this thing," she continued, touching her stomach lightly and pulling her hand away just as quickly as if she had touched something hot. Tom nodded still not completely there though present enough to notice the quick movement. He figured his nerves would be all up in arms once he was fully awake, but it was nice to discuss such things with some level of calmness, natural or induced by drowsiness. "But yeah, just want to be safe, and make sure I didn't mess anything up. For all we know this could just be a bad scare."

"I doubt it," Tom shrugged unsure from which corner of his mind the response had come.

"You seem kinda sedated."

"I'm sleepy."

"I figured. Well, I gotta go. Don't destroy anything while I'm away, okay?"

"M'kay…"

A kiss on the cheek and a pat on the head, and Tom was alone again, slipping back into sleep until the sound of a parent and their child arguing down the hall awoke him with an unpleasant jolt. He became suddenly hyperaware of the "not clean" feeling of his clothes, no less wrinkled and stiff from having slept in them, and that simply would not do. It took a lot of effort to get off the couch, but Tom managed to bring himself up to a stand once more and shuffled as fast as he could back to the bedroom and into the bathroom. The bathroom in the hall was good and all, but Tom wanted space today. Space to think and bring himself back to world of the living.

Stripping he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Fair skinned, near constant stubble on his chin, blue and scar tissue. He didn't look long before turning away, adjusting the temperature of the shower until it was just right. Burned a little. Made his skin red and tingly. Stepping in it did just that, the steam making him dizzy. Sliding the shower door open slightly a rush of cool air caught him, the fresh air filling his lungs and clearing his mind and allowing it to wander.

What had those people in the hall been talking about? Did it even matter? A parent and their child. He thought that was what it had been. Perfectly normal and still arguing. What chance did he have if not even people that were supposedly perfectly functional had difficulty?

"I'm doomed," Tom said to his toes and into the water, turning the heat down so that the temperature was more cool than hot, pushing the thought to the side. He picked up his head and grabbed whatever girly scented soap Jackie had in that shower. He preferred less flower for his personal use, but it smelled nice on girls. Whatever. He wasn't running down the hall to get his "man soap". This would do, and hey, he'd smell pretty. Impress all the bums on the street or some shit like that. That and girl soap lathered up in the most satisfying way. Looked like soft snow or lighter than air cotton.

Lather, lather, rinse…sweet smells and bubbles. And still pasty. Oh well. Maybe next time.

Tom turned off the shower and stepped out onto the mat, shaking his head and the rest of him, water droplets flying off, Tom quietly wondering if someone would buy it if he said he was raised by wolves. Would that make this kid…his kid, part wolf? Perhaps.

He figured he really shouldn't have been thinking about this. He was suddenly quite certain of this fact. He was only going to upset himself unnecessarily. Besides, this kid might not even exist. Be an illusion brought on by drugstore pregnancy tests and paranoia. Of course, that thought didn't particularly thrill him either. He'd already felt his heart racing, but to have it suddenly stop…

What'd he want? That was the million-dollar question and had always been. He couldn't even tell anymore, but then again he couldn't recall ever knowing everything that he wanted in the first place. Maybe he did want this. A family of his own and a white picket fence and some normalcy, but then again maybe he was being stupid and just feeling things. His feelings were only trustworthy on occasion. Maybe less often than that.

But then again, he'd never been in this situation before. Nothing close to it apart from health class in high school when he'd taken the project of carrying around a baby doll perhaps a little too seriously. Well, it wasn't his fault that the "mother" didn't want to do her fair share for little Christie. Doll or not, wasn't that that the point of the project? Maybe he was thinking about it too much. Maybe that had nothing to do with anything. Maybe everything. Maybe…maybe he should have just stopped analyzing and actually have been productive rather than just standing naked and thinking. Grabbing a towel he dried himself off and wrapping the towel around his waist he returned to the mirror, wiping away fog.

"Hello again," Tom smiled falsely at the reflection. He made a few faces, watching the familiar lines in his face and some of the ones he didn't recognize. "If all else fails I'll just get a puppy," he announced, shaking his head and then proceeded to finish cleaning up, deciding to shave and lose the homeless look to some extent. He'd try growing a beard next week to keep warm during the winter months. Retying the bandana around his head, covering up the memory and hopefully some of the embarrassment, Tom left the bathroom and dug around for a bit before finding a t-shirt and jeans that he found were acceptable with the underwear he felt like wearing that day.

Spider-Man boxers always put him in a good enough mood.

Perhaps if he just kept acting normal everything would be normal. Everything would be right in the world and he'd be able to forget about al of this. Or maybe he'd just be in denial. Either way, he knew how to deal with both. Walking back out of the bedroom he looked around the apartment. He was feeling energized, anxious. He couldn't just sit around for the rest of the day. Usually that was more than enough to entertain him, but everything about the place seemed constricting all of the sudden. Fresh air sounded like fantastic idea, and hopefully the sights of the city would give him other things to think about other than the fantastic weight he was still feeling.

His feet no longer felt like lead as he walked, and he even managed a friendly smile at one of the neighbors that had stared at him only the night before. Perhaps, it had been less of a smile and more of a bearing of teeth in case the asshole wanted to stare at him again some time. Next time Tom figured he'd go for the jugular if it came to that. But now was not the time for such fantasies, and the brisk air caught him with the opening of the door to the outside and drew his senses to attention.

There was construction going on a few streets over, and Tom stopped to stare for a bit, making sure to move out of the way of all the people that were in a hurry, pressing his chest against the fence, not doubt leaving marks in his skin. He watched the people walk buy between lulls in construction. Plodding on to work like ants and buzzing like bees, or rather, more like wasps if Tom had any say in it. A city full of stingers and biters. Seemed accurate enough.

It was surprisingly easy to zone out to metallic sounds on concrete and banging, and he stood there for longer than he'd intended, metal digging into him through his shirt. Building something, creating it. Tom's mind was all too eager to make metaphors about creation and conception, and he decided he'd had enough of construction watching. The last thing he wanted to be thinking about was jackhammers and how some people compared them to the strangest things.

And down the street he went, emptying his mind of anything remotely unpleasant.

The world was so dull on Monday mornings, even later morning. People were at work, it wasn't even lunchtime. Even the bums out on the street seemed to have more to do than he did. Tom was hungry, but the idea of going someplace alone that was enclosed seemed utterly unpleasant. Like being drawn into a shiny trap by greasy bait, the doors closing behind you as if you'd tripped the wire. It was early yet for hot dog vendors, but Tom figured that whatever o'clock was as good a time as any.

Hot dog carts. Tiny, somewhat shiny, easy enough to find, and smelling heavily of mystery meat and carbonated beverages. The vendor gave Tom a weird look he watched him set up his cart patiently. Tom wondered if it was because of his appearance or because of how relatively early he had arrived, but he didn't care enough to think on it too long and ordered his hot dog quickly and efficiently with too many toppings and plenty of napkins. As soon as he paid he turned and walked down the street further and stuffed his face with hot dog, pausing momentarily as he heard the sounds of more construction, his mind rounding back on jackhammers and then onto his hot dog.

Stupid hot dog. Stupid shape. Stupid associations.

He shook his head, tossing what was left of it in the nearest trashcan, cursing his stomach for making him feel both hungry and nauseous. Tom looked ahead and shoved his hands in his pockets, suddenly aware of how cold it was as a strong breeze nearly knocked him over. The outside wasn't seeming nearly as friendly as it had the other day and not even as friendly as it had been earlier that day. He resigned himself to heading back home and put his blinders up as best he could as he walked. Seemed the world and his mind were out to get him so he figured the only way to deal with it was to ignore it all. Maybe then he'd get half a second to just…to just…he didn't even know.

The door to Jackie's apartment opened easily, and Tom realized he'd forgotten to lock it. For half a second he felt his heart stop as he looked around. There was clearly no damage, but Tom felt deflated. If he couldn't even remember to lock a door how could he possibly remember all the things that would come along with a kid? He'd said he wanted to keep it, but had that really been what he felt or just an attempt to be comforting? What if things didn't work out as nicely as he desperately hoped they would?

He couldn't figure it all out. Bouncing ideas and thoughts off of himself had never been his strength. He needed to talk, but he didn't want to call Jac. He picked up the phone, fingers inputting a familiar number.

"Hello, Sebastian Favreaux."

"Tom."

"Huh? Oh, hey man, I was wondering about you."

"You were? I mean…uh, well, hey."

"Thought you might have gotten your stupid self castrated or something."

"What?"

"Never mind. You call me about anything in particular?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out. You're the smart one."

"Yeah, but it's nicer to get you to say it first."

Tom shook his head. "Sebs…you and your manners…" he began. "Look, I talked to Jac last night…after she decided to let me in, and well…seems I'm gonna…you know. Midget."

"You serious?" Tom flinched at the surprise.

"Yeah, Jac's going to talk to a doctor soon…you know, just in case. Might just be a scare, but if it's not then we're pretty fucked I guess."

"Wow, you really are serious," the other man said, sounding both mildly confused and proud. "And I wouldn't say fucked. Not this early on. Save it for the teenage years."

"Uh huh…and that's why I called you. I don't know if I should be serious. Shit Sebs…I mean, this is kinda cool and all, but I just…I'm such a fuck up, and you know-"

"Shut up. Please, do yourself a favor and shut up."

"I'm trying to, but shit. How can I-"

"What'd I just tell you?" Sebs asked sharply.

"…"

"Thatta boy. I'd imagine you're worried if you can handle it?" Sebs continued, his voice changing from chastising to about five degrees off of being comforting. Tom appreciated the effort. "Think your track record with humans in general would suggest otherwise?"

"Yeah…"

"Look, I'm gonna be really honest with you right now, okay?"

Tom wrinkled his nose but sighed knowing that is would come whether he wanted it or not. "Yeah, go right ahead, Mr. Know-It-All. Enlighten me."

"I can't guarantee enlightenment, but maybe a little sense will be more than enough. You're an idiot, and you know that. A bit of an asshole when you really get down to it."

"How's that supposed to help?"

"I'm getting there. Anyway, I know damn well how much you devote yourself to things you care about. If you really want to do this than I'd bet money that you'd be good at it, maybe even a bit too enthusiastic," Sebs said, his voice firm and exacting. "So, tell me, do you really want to do this?"

Tom bit his cheek and picked at the fabric of the couch. Did he really want to do this? He thought hard on it, picturing a kid, his kid. Something small and his. Something the world couldn't take away from him. Not like everything else. And Jackie had been fine with keeping the kid…his kid! Didn't that mean something? Despite who he was and how he'd been, she still said yes. She cared for him regardless. The idea gave Tom a strange feeling in his gut, but it wasn't the nausea from before. Just a sort of lightness. Not unpleasant, but it wasn't exactly the best feeling. And didn't he care about her too? If this kid was to be in fact real, certainly he couldn't just walk away? Definitely not. Not in this situation…or really, any situation that he could imagine himself in.

"Yeah…yeah, I do, Sebs, and that's why I'm nervous. I want this to work out. If it doesn't…well, seems I just fuck up everything I have good intentions for. You must know that too."

Sebs was quiet for a bit. Tom could just hear him thinking on the other end of the line, the wheels going round at an annoying pitch. "The fact that you give such a damn is already an advantage. Not everyone in this situation has someone like you to worry like you do. You're worked up because you actually care. Just try…I dunno, breathing or something. Relax."

"I know…I know, but…I just want to be able to trust myself on this. I know Jac can handle it. She doesn't need me. My usefulness in this whole mess is pretty much done with, but that doesn't matter. I care so much, and it scares me. When I care…when I care people get hurt, Sebs…I don't want to hurt anyone. I've done enough of that."

"Tom, you're not going to hurt anyone. You haven't hurt anyone in a really long time."

"But I have, Sebs. I have hurt people…physically, and don't get me started on emotionally. It's just…I've wanted so badly to be normal, and this in a way almost gives me that chance," Tom said, his voice going soft and thoughtful. "I don't want to ruin it. Sebs, I don't know if it's possible for me not to ruin it, but I know I will."

"I can't guarantee that you will or won't," Sebs said dryly. "But it might help if you just give yourself a chance."

"I did once…"

"And you learned nothing from it? That is sad." The words were sharp, and from his seat on the couch Tom sank deeper as if he'd been struck, and he faltered.

"Well, n-no, I did le-"

"So, show the world what you fucking learned. You don't need to show me. I know. Now, look, I've got a lot of work to do. You're going to be fine, right?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Tom hung up the phone and shifted until he was comfortable again, trying unsuccessfully to remember when exactly he'd sat down on the couch. It was still early enough in the day, just starting to get past normal lunchtime. Plenty of time for Tom to let his mind play games, and he figured he might as well indulge it.

Picking up on where he'd let his brain explore earlier he thought on kids, what it would be like to have one be his. A little, climby, thing that made a mess when it ate. Despite himself he smiled. It was almost cute in theory. Perhaps he could do it. It wasn't so scary…well, it was, but he could handle it couldn't he? He'd been around kids plenty in his life. The only difference now was that it wasn't a sibling or cousin. Besides, he wasn't doing it by himself. Jac said she'd be there, and she'd said it so sincerely.

"_You know, Tom…I feel a little better about all this. I was scared to death you'd hate me…"_

"_I wouldn't do that. You know that. I mean…I acted like a dick, but I don't hate you."_

"_I know, but I was nervous. If I had to do this myself well, I don't know if I could."_

"_I'm sticking around. It's what I do."_

"_Thanks…I'm sticking around too."_

He felt more at ease, the image of Jac and this fantasy child playing in his mind like an old family-movie. His mind had created a quiet placed filled with the images of families in yards and bike rides. Tom didn't even notice as he relaxed, sinking into the couch again, feeling warm and comfortable as he lulled himself to sleep with thoughts of romping in the park and school talent shows.

"Tom."

"Hm?"

"Is life really that tough?" Jackie asked, rubbing the man's head fondly as he woke from the nap he hadn't planned on taking. Could you even call it a nap if it lasted for hours?

"You'd be surprised," Tom yawned, not bothering to sit up, enjoying the feeling of fingers on his scalp, almost leaning a bit into it with as little effort as he could. Felt good…

"You really should get your hair cut. I mean, you're not hippie levels, but I'm starting to think you might really be the wolf-man under this fur," Jac smiled, pushing Tom's hair back a bit.

Tom whimpered groggily. "Ah, quit fussing with my head. It's sensitive…"

"Alright, what'd you do all day?"

Tom was tempted to tell her of his almost break down but chose to shrug his shoulders. "Nothing really…just did a lot of thinking. I suppose you can grant me that?"

"Yeah, no worries. You eat?"

"Yep," he lied, well, sort of. He'd managed to keep his food down, so he was counting it as a success.

"Good. I was thinking of ordering something tonight…you want Mexican?"

"Do I ever not?" Tom replied as some of his energy returned to him at the mention of food. There was never a worry so great as to fully deter him from food. "So, you do anything interesting?"

"My mom called…" Tom tensed up, and Jackie laughed. "Calm down. I didn't say anything."

"God, as if your dad didn't have reason enough to castrate me."

"Calm down. He'd probably leap for joy if I was…if I am…you know. He's been on my case about kids since I got out of college. I could have gotten knocked up by some bum out on the street. My dad wouldn't care. I'd say you're a few steps above a bum."

"Thank you so very much for the compliment," Tom replied with all the sarcasm he could muster. He could understand Jac's need for levity, but he wasn't quite in the mood for it. His mind was still fuzzy from sleep, and it was lagging a little.

"Get off your high horse, Princess. Oh, I also set up an appointment for next week."

"Appointment?"

"Doctor."

"Oh, right. _Doctor_," Tom said, the word coming out of his mouth awkwardly. He hated doctors. It didn't even matter the type. Didn't like them. Not their look. Not their feel. Not their smell. He'd had his fair share of doctors and then some.

"Yeah, get some blood work. Sort this whole thing out," Jackie nodded, taking the seat next to Tom and leaning on him. "I tried not to think about it today…I feel a bit guilty…"

"It's the only thing I could think about," Tom admitted. "Talked to Sebs. Told me I was stressing too much…"

"I think some stress is allowed…I'm kinda glad you're stressed though," she grinned. "I didn't want to be the only one. It'd be terrible if you were calm. I'd hate it. It'd make me feel bad."

"That's kinda…selfish."

"Yes, but it's honest."

"Fair enough. I think we can assume it's a big thing for pretty much everyone, so I guess this makes us…normal?"

"Yeah, fancy that," Jackie nodded. "We're pretty normal when we want to be."

"Burrito eating, normal, people who are gonna have a burrito eating, weird, kid…I can live with that," Tom shrugged, smiling at his sincerity.

"Me too," Jac replied. "I guess that means you want a burrito then?"

"Beef…with extra jalapeños and cheese," he grinned, showing sharp teeth.

"You got it." Jackie sat up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before getting up grab the phone. Tom shifted into a straighter sit and watched her, laying out their conversation in his head. They weren't too weird were they? Tom knew full well he was far from typical, but could something be atypical and still be normal? Tom figured it made as much sense as anything else.

As much sense as a weird, burrito eating, kid with a one-eyed, mentally shaky father and a stubborn but patient mother. And if someone couldn't make sense of that than they clearly just didn't have enough imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Finally right? Tom and Jac have an adventure at the hospital.

* * *

"Man, I hate doctors. Bedside manner is a myth they like to tell you to make you feel better, and their hands are always like damn ice," Tom practically whined, standing in front of the door.

"So? Your hands aren't exactly warm either, and I've never complained all that much have I?"

"I know, but…they all think they're better than you just because they went to school for-fucking-ever. Stupid assholes," he grumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Tom."

"And another thing-"

"Tom!"

"What, Jac?"

"You don't have to come you know," Jackie smiled, shaking her head as she walked up to Tom who still looked just as pissy as he had been. She gently pressed her hand against the man's chest, and he backed up accordingly, away from the door. "There really isn't anything you can do there. I mean…it's not like there's anything an OB/GYN can do with you either. You're rather unfortunately endowed with a dick."

"Unfortunately?" Tom frowned. "What do you…"

"That's not what I meant. You know that."

"Yeah, yeah…but anyway, I just…I'm kinda responsible for this any all you know? This is just as much my probl…_thing_ as it is yours."

Jac crossed her arms, and Tom looked down as she gave him a stern look. "It's just an appointment to confirm things…maybe even deny. There's really nothing that can be done for a while…I mean, I had to do a bit of talking to get an appointment so quickly."

"But…can I at least tag along?" He looked less frustrated now, but he wasn't whining any less than he was before.

"Fine, fine…just don't make a scene okay? You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

* * *

Tom kept silent on the way to the hospital, watching the other people on the subway and internally plotting out all the possible things that could happen, what could be revealed on this trip. Horrible monsters were somewhere on his list, and he almost told Jackie, but the more he thought on it the less funny it became. This was serious, and all he could think of was the plot to numerous horror films. Perhaps, he wasn't dealing with the stress as well as he thought he was.

"Aren't there…I dunno…specific offices and stuff for this?" he asked, voice low so as not to bother anyone else. It was so strange. No one was even talking today, caught up in his or her personal bubbles. There was usually at least some sort of hum of chatter in these places. They probably didn't even hear him, but he couldn't get his voice to go any louder.

"Yeah, but I prefer to go to the hospital. My insurance covers it if I go there, and I mean, they've got a department and all," Jac shrugged. "Just makes it easier, ya know?"

"I guess so," he replied, turning his head to see what she was staring at. "What're you lookin' at?"

"Just the ads. Just at stuff…"

"Trying not to think about it?"

"I don't quite know what I'm trying to do," the woman said as she gave Tom an uncomfortably indifferent look. Tom was sure he at least looked stressed out, but up until now Jackie's face had been clear. Not vacant, but an eerie calm like early morning lakes or some metaphor or that nature.

"You're going to get a professional to confirm or deny pregnancy," Tom offered, using his best 'helpful tone'. "See if we're in as deep of shit as we think."

"Thanks, I had no idea," Jac frowned.

"Sorry…"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I guess I'm just tense."

"Well, I am too."

"Yeah, but I'm being nasty about it. I should be sorry, okay? I'm sorry."

Tom leaned back and shrugged. "Alright, fine."

Silence settled over the pair again until they reached their stop. Getting off people gave Tom plenty of room and in turn Jac as well since she appeared to be with the slightly lumbering beast that was trying to pass itself off as a man. Anyone or anything that could walk with a mildly scruffy, one-eyed, guy must have been pretty tough themselves, right?

Tom had long since gotten used to the stares, but they started to bother him yet again. These people even if they didn't know what he had done still saw him as strange and peculiar. If this kid were to be a real thing what would people say of it? Of him or her? Tom had assured himself the other day that it wasn't so bad. That there were worse people out in the world, and yet, in that moment with those stranger eyes on him he felt worry, felt concern, for what this potential figment would have to grow up with. It wasn't fair, and he suddenly felt rather indignant. How dare they judge him and thus his child in such a way? A swift and inflexible way that took no time to get to know facts or truths. All based on what that believed to be "bad blood". A surprising protectiveness welled up in Tom's chest the more he thought about it. Protectiveness for something that at this point might have not even been real. For something that for all intents and purposes was part of him, and belonged to him.

"You're making your 'kill face'. What is it now?"

"Did you see those people? How they moved away?"

"Yeah, so? They always do that."

"And they always will," Tom frowned. "No matter what I do they'll always step to the side. With this kid won't they…won't they do the same?"

Jac's mouth became a line on her face as she thought. Lips pressed inward as if it would deliver a quicker answer. "If they do, I say fuck 'em. Our kid would, possibly will, be a million times smarter than any of theirs, so yeah. Fuck 'em." She reached over and gave Tom's hand a reassuring squeeze and even added a smile.

Tom smiled back and shook his head. "And Sebs asks me why I like you…"

"Does he?"

"Nah, I just made it up, but it sounded good."

"Fair enough," Jackie shrugged as they made their way back up the stairs to the surface world. Tom squinted as the sun met his face, and before he could fully adjust he was making his way through automatic sliding doors into a place he dreaded.

Hospitals. Sterile. Unfeeling. Cold.

The man rubbed his nose, still cold from the outdoors. He did not like hospitals. Not one little bit. This one tried to look friendly. A strange sort of modern look that made for less white. Looked more blue really. Tom knew better though. The lobbies were just there to lull you into a false sense of security. The rest was all an unclean white. Even if it was fucking green the place would always be a horrible unclean white. A color that stank of sickness. Just the thought made his stomach tighten uncomfortably with unfortunate memories.

Quietly Tom followed after Jackie who appeared to know the place far better than he did, keeping close behind, almost at her heels like a child until they reached the proper part of the seemingly giant building. He didn't trust the place a bit, and it showed.

"Are you going to be doing that all day?"

"Huh? Doing what?"

"Never mind. Look, I have to wait around for a bit, and I don't know if there's really anything you can do to be useful," Jackie said, running her finger over a small stack of papers Tom hadn't noticed she'd gotten. He'd hardly noticed them arriving in the department. Seemed his thoughts had consumed yet another irreplaceable chunk of time.

"This is the part where I tell you I should be there every step of the way," Tom replied, face devoid of emotion save for the very smallest hint of a smile the upturned the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Jac laughed giving him a small shove. "But this isn't some movie. Look, I'll give you a buzz when it's all said and done, okay? You do have your phone on you don't you?"

"Of course. I mean…I can hardly work the damn thing, but I can answer it."

"Good enough."

"I hate hospitals…"

"I know. Why don't you go eat something? I hear this place's cafeteria isn't half bad."

"I hate institutionalized food…"

"You hate everything. Now, get a move on before I change my mind and make you sit around here like an ass," the woman teased. Tom shook his head but soon found himself heading down a hall out of the "lady department" of the hospital. The lobby was strangely empty, which was far worse than if it were to have been busy. Fewer distractions to take attention off of the strange man wandering around and looking lost.

"Can I help you with anything? Do you need directions?" came a friendly, too friendly, voice from behind the front desk. Tom didn't take the time to register gender before he started shaking his head, not even looking over at the person. Not fully anyway. Brief eye contact and then straight ahead once more.

"No, I'm fine. Just wandering. Thanks. I'm good," Tom rambled as he delivered all answers he could think of. Still faking a smile he shuffled off into the gift shop, pausing to flair his nostrils at the smell of the place. It wasn't the smell of too clean or sickness, but it certainly had something going for it that made Tom's skin prickle with goosebumps. Then again, it might have very well just been the air conditioning, but somehow the man couldn't seem to convince himself of it.

Overpriced snacks, stuffed animals, and other whatnot. There were even balloons, the ones in the front full and shiny, but Tom could see the neglected ones in the back that were losing their bounce. Deflating balloons with deflated words of encouragement and congratulations. He almost knocked over the canister of helium as he went to get a better look and decided to head back over to the stuffed animals. Maybe there would be less things to potentially knock over and destroy over there.

It was so claustrophobic and everything either looked breakable or was on something Tom knew he'd have no trouble accidentally toppling over. The stuffed animals were sitting on what looked to be glass shelves, and carefully he tapped the shelving. Definitely glass, but at least it didn't look like it would suddenly shatter, which was a plus for his nerves. He grabbed one of the animals that looked soft; a plush "almost rabbit" whose nose was too big and whose eyes were so small they almost disappeared under the not quite silky "fur" on its face. He supposed it was cute, but its little, beady, eyes were strange, so he placed it back on the shelf, knocking his hand against the glass, accidentally this time. It made a louder sound than he expected, and he pulled his hand away quickly, face reddening nervously.

He looked around for witnesses, but he was the only one in the store besides the cashier, and he hadn't heard anything from that direction. Well, seemed that crisis had been averted for the time being, and he turned his attention back the animals.

The numerous bears were less unsettling, with larger eyes and more easily identified smiles. Tom grabbed a blue one with "get well soon" sewn into its perfectly white belly. He quickly looked over at the cashier whose face was buried in a gossip magazine and paying him no mind, which was fine by him. He turned his attention back onto the bear and pressed his fingers into it, enjoying the feeling of the material giving beneath his fingers.

Teddy bears didn't look much like bears. He remembered hearing that somewhere. Snouts too short. Eyes too big. Proportioned more like small children that small forest dwelling creatures. Teddy bears were made to look cute by human standards. Tom held the creature out at arms length. Was that really what people found cute? Well, it was something all right. The bear found its way back to the shelf as Tom heard the shuffling of feet. He wasn't the only customer anymore, and that unnerved him something terrible. It was time to get out of dodge.

Heading for the door Tom spied a cooler type thing with various drinks in it and grabbed a no-name brand cola and a similarly unfamiliar can of ginger ale, which he stuffed in his pocket after paying for both. He drank the cola thing as he walked, ignoring the thud of the other can full of liquid against his leg. It wasn't bad. Perhaps a bit too sweet with a funky after taste, but Tom had tasted worse things.

His mind was still on the teddy bear, and he began following signs until he caught sight of it. A big window to the inside. A little human zoo. Tom squeezed the empty can in his hand feeling almost defensive. A nurse passed by him with a friendly smile, and he pulled himself away from the opposite wall not having noticed he'd leaned up against it. He shoved the empty can in his other pocket, too lazy to bother finding a recycling bin. He took a hesitant step toward the glass and then another, legs feeling stiff and being a pain to move.

What were they going to do? Attack him? Not likely.

Up to the glass, Tom moved he face closer, palms flat on the surface and nose pressed up slightly, leaving marks he was sure.

"Couldn't tell the damn things apart with those nametags I bet. And people say they're cute? They look so…weird," he muttered to himself as he scanned the room. Little boys in blue and little girls in pink. How typical. Some sleeping soundly and others squirming. Happy for reasons they couldn't express. "Well, maybe that is kind of cute…" Tom admitted as he focused on a small girl at the front who seemed captivated by her own fingers.

"She yours?"

"Huh? What?" Tom replied, moving his face away from the glass of the human exhibit.

"The little girl," the owner of the voice clarified. A young man, tall and sharp-featured.

"Oh, no…no, none of them actually," Tom shrugged turning back.

"Same."

Tom picked up his head. "Oh?"

"Well, sorta," the man laughed. He indicated another little girl who was sleeping soundly. Tom shifted to get a better look. "Moira. She's my sister's kid. My niece."

"Moira…" Tom repeated. "Nice name."

"This is my first time…you know. Being an uncle. It's kinda neat. Sort of like dad training you know? My fiancée and I were talking about kids. We both like them and all. Want to start a family."

The guy continued to rattle on, and Tom nodded his head idly, but his attention was back on the other little girl. _Kerry. _He tilted his head slightly. He probably was someone's uncle. Knowing his family he was probably the uncle to a fair number of kids he didn't know. Maybe some he did and he couldn't even remember them anymore.

Still, he knew he was no one's father. Well, maybe. Today's findings would either confirm or deny that.

"So, what're you doing here anyway?"

"Window shopping," Tom replied with a wannabe laugh. "Nah…I don't know what I'm doing really."

The guy was silent for a few minutes as he followed Tom's stare. "You want kids?"

"I couldn't tell you," he replied coolly. He really didn't want to discuss such things with some talkative stranger.

"Fair enough. Well, look…I'm not trying to be nosey, but…whatever you're doing, good luck with that."

"Yeah, thanks."

Tom watched the guy leave and hunched his shoulders. Tom didn't want luck. He wanted to know what the hell was going on and whether or not the end of the world was in fact coming. Luck was cheap and easy and you couldn't claim responsibility for it. Made one's hard work seem useless when chocked up to merely luck. Tom leaned his forehead against the glass, enjoying the coolness. Kerry had fallen asleep, and Tom felt his own mind lulling itself into a stupor. He hovered in oblivion for a while until he felt the buzzing in his pocket.

It surprised him at first until he remembered where he was and why. Pulling the phone device from his pocket Tom stared at it for a moment before remembering. Green button. That answers the phone. Always the green button. Always.

"Hello."

"Thought you'd lost your phone or something."

"I'm not that careless."

"Yeah, okay. Anyway, so…wanna meet me back where you left? I'm all done, for now anyway."

"I'll be there in a few," Tom nodded even though Jac couldn't see him. He couldn't tell why, but he was happy to hear her voice, and as he hung up he noticed he even felt a bit better. He took a few steps and glanced back at the sleeping child in the window. "Wish me luck."

* * *

"You get lost?"

"Eh, only a little," Tom grinned, reaching in his pocket for the soda he'd stowed there having rid himself of the empty can on the walk over. "Got this for you," he added.

Jackie took it and shook her head. "Thanks…it's warm."

"Well, it's been in my pocket most of this time."

"I figured. See anything interesting?" the woman asked fingers still wrapped around the can, looking almost hesitant to open it. Tom figured it was pretty well shook up at this point, and he didn't think anything of it.

"Nah, not really. Too used to hospitals to notice anything I guess," Tom replied, almost laughing. Jackie nodded and smiled, but she still didn't say anything. "So…"

"So?"

"Isn't there something you want to tell me? Need to confirm or deny…you know…"

Jackie narrowed her eyes for a second or two before shrugging. "Yeah, I do."

"That didn't take too long."

"Lab's got a good turn over time here."

"I see…so?"

"Yep."

"Huh?"

"I am."

"Seriously?"

"God's honest truth."

"Woah…" Tom sunk into one of the chairs. Confirmations on top of confirmations on top of confirmations. He thought the weightiness had passed, but as he sat there Tom's mind once more attacked him with anxiety. "So you and me and…yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"How long until the thing?" Tom asked, making a point of eye contact. He was calm. He was definitely calm. He was faking it very well.

"Probably some time in August. Late-ish about. Doctor and I figured we…some time in later October. The week of Halloween I think. Remember that?" Jac replied sounding her own version of practiced calm. She even sounded like she was trying to joke, though poorly.

"Werewolf sex," Tom grinned, sticking his tongue out happily at the memory. Jackie rolled her eyes but couldn't hide a laugh. "Better than candy…well, almost."

"Oh great…I'm going to have a puppy," she teased, reaching down and patting Tom's head.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," the man insisted as he shifted forward in his seat. "I like puppies."

"Well, hopefully you like kids," Jac said with a sigh.

Tom's face fell, all levity ebbing away. "Kids are awesome," he stated, sounding as reassuring as he could. "This kid is awesome. I'm more worried about us than this kid."

"You really think we can do this?"

"Yeah, I think we can."

There was a brief pause as Jac looked to be searching her mind for words.

"We're seeing my family for Thanksgiving this Thursday…think we should tell them then?"

"It'll liven things up I bet. Besides, of all the things you can lie to your family about, I don't think this is one of them. It'd be an interesting surprise."

"A surprise they may actually be thankful for. My parents anyway," Jackie said, taking the seat next to Tom. "I'll give them a grandkid to complete their collection. Maybe two. I have no idea at this point." The more she spoke the more her voice wavered, and Tom leaned over, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hell, fucking, yeah. Most valuable collectable right here," he laughed as he lightly poked Jac's stomach.

"Cut it out," she grinned.

"No," Tom replied, defiant and almost childlike. "You gotta make me."

"I think if I can handle you I can handle this," Jac said, shaking her head and practically shoving Tom off of her. She couldn't hide the grin now, and Tom had one of his own as well. "Thanks…"

"No problem. It's what I'm here for."

* * *

"Heya, Sebs."

"Huh? Oh, hey…when'd you get here?"

"Just now."

"My door was locked."

"So?"

Sebs furrowed his brow, but he knew better than to be surprised. Tom's skill set was best suited to being either a burglar or an invasive friend. When it came to the contents left in the other man's fridge it would appear that Tom played the role of both of these things. He dropped the frown and eased his expression into a calm one.

"What's the verdict?" he asked, leaning against the wall and watching Tom as he took a seat on the couch, pulling his legs up close to his chest. Sebs cringed out of reflex as Tom's shoes scraped across the nice material, and the other quickly removed his shoes before placing his feet on the couch again covered with socks that were starting to pill up.

"Verdict?" Tom replied as he tilted his head to the side like the dog that he was. "This is my life. Not some lawyer case."

"Forgive me," Sebs said with an overtly dramatic rolling of his eyes. "You know I'm a lawyer 24/7."

"Maybe…" Tom smirked. "Still interested in knowing?" he added his grin stretching a bit more at his guessing game.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Well…" Tom began, slowly as he gathered his thoughts, smile dimming so that he actually seemed serious. "I'm going…I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be someone's father, and holy shit…I'm surprisingly okay with that. Sebs…"

"You're sure this time?" Sebs asked, leaning forward as if he hadn't heard properly the first time.

"Yeah, doctor tests and everything…I'm gonna have a tiny human. My own. It's fucking madness."

Sebs scanned his friend's face, wary of the possibility of one of the man's manic episodes. However, Tom didn't look manic. A bit excited, but Sebs would grant him that one given the circumstances. Tom was sitting up straight, which was something Sebs hadn't seen him doing in a while. He seemed almost too poised. Too ready.

"Do you know about how far along Jac is?"

"Couple weeks…maybe a month," Tom shrugged.

"You guys got freaky on Halloween didn't you?" Sebs said, managing a joke, but Tom's mouth formed an almost devious grin.

"Mischief night too," he quipped with humorous arch of his brows. "Don't under estimate me."

"Oh, I don't. Trust me on that. You used to live here, remember? I'm not deaf."

"I told you I was sorry about that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Tom finally allowed himself to slouch, sinking into the couch with a strange, little, sigh.

"You seem almost…entertained," Sebs observed.

"I am, Sebs. I am," the other answered, staring up at the ceiling. His tone shifted to disbelief as he continued. "I'm gonna be someone's dad, Sebs. I'm gonna…I'm gonna be a dad to some kid, and…I'm so scared that I'm excited. Shit, I'm even smiling. I think I've cracked again." Sebs had to stifle a laugh. Tom seemed so serious as he turned to stare the other man right in the eye. "I'm going to be a dad…and I'm excited."


	5. Chapter 5-Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:** Is it too late to be posting this thing? Eh, whatever, I do what I want. Next chapter, and it's chapter 5. Yeah! Productivity! Well, sorta. There's still so much more to do. Oh well, enjoy and such._  
_

The room smelled heavily of food and there was a strange hum to the chatter. Everyone talking back and forth, competing with the sound of the game in the other room. Though Tom was eying the ham his mind was elsewhere, sifting through the day's events for clues, foreshadowing for what would happen next. During the parade everyone had been focusing on the screen, Jac's mom commenting on her favorite floats and asking when certain singers had become popular. Her questions were a start contrast to the rest of the family's more subdued observation, though occasionally one of the kids would sing along with a song they knew. Even the dogs seemed caught up in the spectacle.

After that it was football, both on the screen and in the yard. Somehow Todd and Ray, Jackie's brothers, had convinced Tom to play a rather loosely ruled game with them, two on one, which ended up with some bruises and friendly cursing. To be fair, Tom had given them fair warning. The kids had made hand-turkeys and snuck brightly colored feathers into everyone's pockets.

Nothing out of the ordinary to note. A wet nose to the back of his hand reminded Tom of where he was as he looked down at the mutt creature that whined softly at his side.

"Sorry, Charlie. I'm not in charge of food today." The large dog whined again, making big, sad, brown, eyes at the man and laying his large muzzle on the man's leg. "Ah, shit…that's cheating. Fine, fine…if you quit begging I'll sneak you some turkey, okay? Until then, you're in the way. Find someplace where you're not under foot," Tom said, tapping the dog's nose. "You got all that?" Charlie whimpered again, but lumbered away to sit with the other dog, Roxy, until further instruction was given.

"That old thing always listens to you," Jac commented from her seat beside him. Tom had almost forgotten she was there, so lost was he in his thinking and worry.

"All dogs do."

"They can smell their own."

"Very funny. I've never heard that one before," he said, smiling a bit and leaning back in his seat. "Say…when're we going to eat anyway?"

"In a minute. Jeez…you act like you haven't eaten all day," Jac teased. "Don't you ever stop being hungry?"

"Stupid question."

"Yeah, I know. So…want me to tell them?"

"Huh?" he replied, caught off guard for a moment or two. "Oh, right…yeah, could you? That's actually what I was thinking about…"

"I figured. I could almost hear you thinking. I think I'll mention it when we're going around the table, you know…filling each other in on the goings on of life. I mean, it's not like it's something that doesn't fit into that category."

Tom nodded his head, though the gesture was empty. Whether it fit into a category or not did not change the fact that he was scared shitless. "It fits, but I'd imagine what we've got to say is bigger than most everyone else's. Don't want to upstage anyone do we?"

"What? Are you chicken?" Jackie grinned, briefly making a quiet clucking noise.

"I am not. What about you? How're you so calm? I'm practically shitting bricks right now."

"Because I know my family. They'll be surprised, but they'll get over themselves. I promise," the woman assured his, patting his shoulder affectionately. "Besides, I'm doing the talking. You just sit and be pretty okay?"

"I can't guarantee the pretty bit," he said nervously, but kept his face straight.

More food came out and thankful things were said. Typical family togetherness, but Tom knew…_knew_ that some time soon the ice would have to be broken. News given. He kept glancing over at Jackie, looking for a sign, but she was caught up in a conversation with Todd, quietly declining drinks that were offered, and driving Tom absolutely insane. She was going to say it some time, but he was convinced that he'd die of anticipation before any of that happened. Maybe it would even be for the best if that was what happened. Wouldn't have to deal with all this anxiety anymore.

He poked and sculpted cold potatoes, and still nothing happened. Wherever the axe was he was getting a bad feeling that it was bigger than anything he could possibly recover from. He had to take some action or else…or else it would just keep getting bigger and bigger and crush him. Tom nudged Jac's leg with his own, causing her to turn and look at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You said you were going to tell them," Tom said quickly under his breath.

"Yeah, I am going to. What's the problem?"

"I was hoping for some time before the kid is born," he said with a frustrated frown.

"You have a good point," Jac nodded, and Tom felt his stomach drop down into his feet, overcome with a sudden wash of "oh god no" as he saw her face succumb to a look that Tom knew all to well. She had a plan, and if past experience told him anything he was going to end up red in the face and horrifically uncomfortable.

"Oh jeez…Jac don't…" he whined, but it was too late as he watched her stand up. He turned his face to stare intently at the table, gripping his knees until they hurt and his knuckles were white. Well, whiter.

"Hey, everyone, I need to tell you something." Tom bit his tongue and tried to create a hole in the floor with his feet to hide in. Having found no trap door he started to slowly slide down in his chair. Maybe he could just hide under the table and stay there. "I haven't been feeling too good recently, but that's alright because there's a good reason for it." Halfway there. Maybe, if he was stealthy and fast enough, he could even get to the door. Even with all these eyes watching there was still a chance. "I'm pregnant." Well, never mind then.

Tom closed his eyes and waited for it. Torches and pitchforks. Cries to "kill the beast" that had "defiled" their daughter. But no, nothing happened. Not a word. Just silence. That only made it easier to hear the _judging_.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day." Tom jumped as the voice broke the silence. "I was starting to think it was impossible." Tom lifted his head, caught off guard by the joking tone. Jackie's dad was grinning for ear to ear and giving him a look he'd only seen on TV sitcoms. "I'd give you a trophy if I knew ahead of time. I'll get it to ya by Christmas."

Tom stared back at the older man and fought to keep from having his mouth hang open. "Are…are you making fun of me?"

"Not a bit. Also, looks like you're done. Want some pie or something?"

"Oh…uh, yeah. Sure."

* * *

"Your family took that surprisingly well."

"I told you they would."

"Yeah, I know, but…I just wasn't expecting them to be so…okay with all of this," Tom said as he stared up at the ceiling in the guest room. Jackie hadn't felt like driving back, which Tom wouldn't have minded in any other circumstance, but given the context of the evening staying over seemed surreal. Like an even greater invasion of the space to which he didn't truly belong. "I know I'm not going anywhere or anything, but this whole thing is sorta…out of order. Get what I'm saying?"

"That you're horribly old fashioned and scared to death?"

"Exactly. There are history books filled with my morals."

"Knights, princesses, and chivalry…oh, and you must be Prince Charming."

"Shut up. I'm serious."

"Sometimes I swear you have to be…like eighty or something." Jac teased, sitting up and staring down at him. "You sure you're not a vampire? You're not gonna drain me of my life force are you?"

"That's still up for debate," Tom shrugged, but he really wasn't in the mood to joke. He rolled onto his side to look out the window, staring more at the somewhat tacky drapes than what was actually outside. "Look, this was more of a 'you and me' thing before, but now it's a 'you, me, and them' thing, and I know it's stupid, but it's got me all bothered again. Not irritated or anything. Just bothered."

The bed moved as Jackie shifted so that she could reach his back, rubbing it, careful of spots she knew to be more sensitive than others, working out spots that never seemed to relax or loosen on their own. No words exchanged, but it was an answer in a way, a reaction. Trying to work away the strain. And on top of that, she knew. Knew where to go and what to be careful around, what felt good and what didn't. Jac only wanted him to feel better, not worse.

He would have felt guiltier if it didn't make him feel so good.

"It could be worse," she said as she kissed between his shoulder blades, resting the tips of her fingers just below them.

"You could hate me," Tom sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't." She said it with such conviction that Tom picked his head up like he could turn it enough to see her, which of course he couldn't. She didn't hate him. Well, he would have certainly hated him.

"Your dad said he wanted to talk with me tomorrow…you're sure he's not going to castrate me with his table saw?"

"No promises, but I doubt it."

"I'm going to die."

"You're not going to die. Now, please, shut up and sleep. My dad likes his talks in the morning."

"No one's awake to hear you scream."

"Same goes for nighttime. Be quiet."

"I'm gonna have nightmares…"

"I'm going to sleep."

"Nightmares, Jac."

"I'm give you until the count of three…"

"He's going to remove my dick with a table saw."

"Goodnight, Tom."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Jackie felt cold, no longer satisfied with her own body heat. She moved toward the other dip in the bed, eyes still closed in the hopes of falling back asleep for at least another five minutes. She reached out her hand and touched something warm and furry, both could describe Tom on any given day, but he certainly wasn't this furry, nor did have a snout and a wet nose. His nose was cold, but it certainly wasn't wet. She opened her eyes and was not met with blue eyes but brown and the all too recognizable smell of dog breath.

"Oh…good morning, Charlie. You're not the furry creature I'm used to waking up next to." The dog thumped his tail against the bed and opened his mouth in what could be perceived as a smile. Jac rubbed the dog's head as her eyes adjusted to the morning light. "Do you know where Tom went?" Charlie's tail ceased wagging, and he sneezed. "Guess not."

Rolling out of bed, Jackie decided her best option was to follow the sounds of plates and talking. In the dining room she saw her mother and Tom talking away about whatever it was the two of them went on about. Usually TV shows and domestic things since Tom was usually more like a woman in her mid-sixties rather than a man in his early-thirties.

"Good morning, ladies," she greeted, taking the seat next to her mom and across from Tom. Tom picked up his head, ceasing what he was doing, which was apparently spreading mashed potatoes on waffles.

"Mornin' sunshine," he replied, and her mother just smiled. "Want a waffle?"

"Sure…what're you doing?"

"Making an 'after Thanksgiving' breakfast sandwich with waffles for bread," Tom answered, still looking at her as he added a slice of turkey on top on the mashed potatoes, pressing it down while still making eye contact. "Can't you tell?"

"Interesting idea…"

"We figure it's something like chicken and waffles," her mother added.

"I hadn't realized I'd been transported to the south. Hot damn."

"You're hilarious," Tom said before he pushed his chair away from the table and disappearing into the kitchen.

"You're the one who's pregnant, and he's the one with weird food cravings," her mother laughed once Tom was out of the room.

"I don't think I could crave food like Tom no matter how pregnant I am. I could be pregnant with a litter, and I'm convinced it wouldn't make a difference."

"The way you talk about him I wouldn't be surprised if you were," her mother teased.

"If I was what?" Jac countered, having a creeping suspicion of just what her mom meant.

"A litter," the older woman explained, smiling and Jackie rolled her eyes. "A little fleet of children."

"Mom…"

"Come now, you know I'm just teasing."

"I know."

"You okay, dear? You seemed a bit…unnerved yesterday after you told us."

Jackie looked over at the kitchen door before looking back at her mom. "Don't tell Tom this, but I was pretty nervous about what you all were going to say. I guess I was just waiting for you to lose your cool."

Her mother leaned back in her chair and thought before finally shrugging. "It was a bit surprising, but not completely out of left field. You didn't seem overtly upset by the news yourself, so we figured it wouldn't be right to get up in arms. Besides, Tom is such a nice boy. More than his fair share of weird, but I hear that weird is the new charming…or something."

_And you must be Prince Charming._

"I guess…"

"You guess?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that…forget it. I'm just…not worried, just nervous."

"What about?"

Jackie picked up her head to see Tom sliding a waffle onto her plate and eating another, looming over her, which was pretty much his default action around people. Either looming or cowering. "About the amount of food you consume."

"I couldn't gain weight if I tried."

"Goddamn twig. That's what you are."

"I see you two are bonding," her mother cut in, pushing her chair away from the table. "I'm done eating anyway. Maybe we can all go into town later, hm?"

"Sounds good to me," Tom replied before Jac could. Her mother nodded and left, taking her plate with her.

"So," Jac began, turning her attention back to Tom. "I can't help but notice that you're still breathing. Guess dad didn't castrate you. That's a shock."

Tom paused, taking his seat. "He just wanted to talk. It was kinda freaky…"

"Just wanted to talk? What? Stuff about protecting my honor or threats of death by shotgun?"

"No, just…talking. He seemed really interested in me. Scared me to death though." He finished the waffle he'd been working on, and continued piling post-Thanksgiving fixings on the first. "I was convinced he was going to…you know, kill me. Just spring an ax on me or something, but he didn't. Asked me about how things were going, about home…"

Jac couldn't disguise a smile. She nodded, listening quietly as Tom went on and on as she drizzled syrup on her waffle. He was so animated, seemingly excited, and all because someone had talked to him, asked him about his life and his feelings. It was all rather endearing.

"Fancy that," she replied, looking up at him. "I think he may actually like you."

"Yeah…fancy that. Your parents like me."

"Told you so."

"Forgive me for having a constant, nagging, doubt about people's opinions of me," Tom frowned, previous excitement seemingly pulled out from under him like a rug. The sudden deflated look sucked any desire to tease him further into the vacuum of guilt.

"Well, you know I like you just fine. Can't you tell?"

"Yeah," he nodded, picking up his unholy waffle sandwich. "I can tell. I like you too." Satisfied with this he took a bite out of the creation, making a mess in the process. Jac shook her head, fairly confident in the idea that if she could put up with Tom antics that she could put up with those of anything that came from him, including this kid. Still, it was nice to know that it was more than just the two of them in this venture.

* * *

"It got really bright out," Tom said dully as he stepped out the door, following after Jackie and carrying his backpack over one shoulder, laundry folded neatly within it courtesy of Jac's mom.

"Kinda funny how the sun does that."

"Well, I mean…it was grayer before. Colder…weather can't seem to make up it's mind."

Jackie shrugged and adjusted her hands around her own bag, looking down the street. Just as she remembered it. There was something about fall that always made her think of frozen time and time capsules. Would she mind it? To be frozen in this little space of time? Tom seemingly at ease, her parents heading for the door to send them off, and a great unknown stretching ahead…it would have been nice. This would be where the movie would cut off; leaving the audience to assume things went well or as well as possible. So very nice to stay here while the rest of the world moved forward so that the "what ifs" that had been mulling around in her mind would not become fulfilled.

What if something went wrong? What if her parents were only humoring her? What if she'd made a mistake in deciding to keep the kid? Of saying anything at all? Was it worth it for all the trouble that could potentially happen?

She turned to see Tom heading over to her car, having managed to remove her keys from her pocket without her noticing, and throwing his bag in the back.

What if he changed his mind?

He came back, extending his hand out to her but said nothing. She stared back at him for a moment or two before he pointed to her bag.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, thanks," she replied, handing over her bag to him. "Sorry, spaced out." She expected a reply, but Tom on shrugged, heading back to the car wordlessly. Jac couldn't tell if that was comforting or disconcerting.

"You two have everything?"

Jac turned her head to see her dad standing in the door.

"Yeah, we've got everything. Checked twice…where's mom?"

"Fixing you all some leftovers to take back," the man replied. "What? Am I not the one you wanted to see?" he added with a faint smirk. If you didn't know what to look for you could easily miss it, but Jackie had plenty experience in seeking it out.

"Nah, just wondering," she shrugged. "Speaking of which-"

"All loaded up." Jackie jumped at how close Tom's voice was. He really needed to stop sneaking up on her like that. Goddamn ninja.

"Good thing you've got him around or you'd get nothing done," her dad laughed, and Tom grinned. Jackie looked between the two of them. She couldn't quite tell whether or not they were actually smiling or bearing their teeth like dogs fighting for dominance. It was all a lot more dramatic in her head.

"Hey, I have to be good at something," Tom shrugged, and that bothered Jac even more. He had been a mess only the night before, and now, he was joking with the source of his anxiety attack. What the hell had those two talked about? She was going to attempt to ask when she felt a sudden wave of nausea.

Oh, right…pregnant. She closed her eyes and lightly touched her fingers to her forehead. That had been sudden, and the feeling had come with light-headedness.

"Jac? You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm gonna do a quick sweep inside. Just to be safe."

Tom stared for a little too long, and she knew he didn't buy it, but he didn't say anything. Simply shifted his attention back to her father and started up a conversation she didn't bother to listen to as she walked past the older man and situated herself on the couch. The world was starting to spin a bit, and there was a party going on in her guts. She figured it only made sense that this kid would be a pain in the ass already. Had its father's genes after all.

"Oh!" Jackie picked up her head at the startled sound. "Goodness gracious, Jackie. I wasn't expecting to see someone in here. You scared me half to death."

"Sorry, Mom," she mumbled. "Stomach decided to rebel and needed to sit down."

"It's not going to get better you know."

"I know…"

"I didn't mean it like that. Do you want something?"

"Nah, sun was just getting to me, I think."

She watched her mother walk over and sit on the couch, feeling the couch given under her weight. Somewhere between that and the smell of stuffing Jackie found herself resting her head on her mother's shoulder, eyes closed as she listened to the murmured sounds of the conversation outside. It sounded calm and enjoyable. Nothing to worry about. No one was going to chop anyone's dick off.

"I don't know if I can do this," she sighed. Despite all of the things that could have been so much worse about this situation she was still so nervous. Wasn't she lucky as far as these things went? Wasn't she so fucking lucky?

She couldn't say anything else as she felt her mother's hand on her head, stroking her hair like she'd done so many times before when Jac had been sick as a child. Stroking her hair and telling her that she'd be fine. This time her mother said nothing, but she knew that there was no need for it. She remembered. Her mother remembered. Jac sighed and smiled. "Sorry, my hormones are already going haywire. I don't know what that was," she laughed as she sat up. Her mother nodded, seemingly more than happy to not push the matter any further. "Come on. I know Tom's going to want all that food you've packed for him."

"I packed some for you too."

"I'm sure you did."

There was a pause before a laugh, and the two of them got up and headed for the door.

"What are you men-folk talking about?" Jac asked, smile remaining, and thank goodness for that.

"Manly things," her father replied, making his voice even lower than usual. "What else would we talk about?"

"Yeah, we're all manly and…aw, did you bring me the leftover waffles too?"

Jac stifled a laugh as her mother nodded and Tom attempted some eloquent appreciation, but nothing came out so her opted to hug the woman (careful of the food of course) and gave her an appreciative kiss on the cheek.

"Watch it, Sparky. You've got my daughter for that."

Tom laughed and took the matching Tupperware, shrugging at the other man. "Alright, alright…" Just as before, he deposited the containers in the back and returned. Jac figured she shouldn't have been surprised by Tom's ability to go from anxious one moment and perfectly happy the next, but it always sparked surprise from somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind. It never got old, and she loved him for it.

Yeah, she did, didn't she?

Hugs were exchanged and even more words. Tom seemed in his element for the first time in a while. Jac was happy for that, but still, doubts lingered just below the surface even if they had been foiled for the time being. They were about to resurface when suddenly she felt something take her hand. Another hand. She glanced down to see Tom was the culprit, long, cold, fingers pushing between her own lightly, so she allowed it.

"I think we're done here," he announced, and you'd think it was the funniest thing that had ever left his mouth the way her parents laughed. It was infectious, and she gave in as well.

"Yeah," Jac nodded, giving the man's hand a reassuring squeeze, some of it for him and some of it for herself. "Let's go home."


End file.
